robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
BBC 2 Ident
BBC 2 Ident was a robot that was used as the official ident for BBC Two when broadcasting earlier series of Robot Wars. The robot was constructed by Team Make Robotics, the same team who built Behemoth and Anty B, as a side project. The BBC 2 Ident would first be shown in one ident in Series 3, showcasing its weapons. Another ident would later show BBC 2 Ident inside the Pinball arena, with Sir Killalot nearby. A third ident consisted of Philippa Forrester introducing the show, with BBC 2 Ident driving into view shortly after. A fourth ident was showcased during the broadcast of the Southern Annihilator, involving a special introduction featuring Julia Reed on a workbench pushing the machine away as it drove in front of her. In addition to these idents, BBC 2 Ident made various cameo appearances throughout the original series itself, notably The First World Championship and the aforementioned Southern Annihilator. During these cameos, it was present on a workbench in The Pits, sometimes alongside Behemoth and Team Make Robotics themselves. BBC 2 Ident also attended the Series 4 qualifiers as a static exhibit.Robot Wars Magazine, Issue 6, p.20. In addition to BBC 2 Ident, regular BBC Two idents with themes unrelated to Robot Wars, such as 'Car' and 'Kebab', would also be used to introduce the programme, eventually replacing BBC 2 Ident in its role in later series. Design BBC 2 Ident was a multi-coloured robot whose design used a metal BBC Two '2' logo as a base. It was armoured in 3mm aluminium checker plate, 1mm aluminium sheet and styrene. The robot was armed with various weapons, including a servo-operated front bucket, a flamethrower and a rear arm with a cutting disc made out of two CDs combined together. BBC 2 Ident was based on the House Robots from Series 2, featuring components and weapons from all five. These included Dead Metal's disc, Matilda's horns, Sgt. Bash's sides, wheels and flamethrower, Shunt's scoop and exhaust, and Sir Killalot's mesh and top spikes. BBC 2 Ident was eventually completed after Series 2. Outside Robot Wars Bbc2identforresterident.jpg|BBC 2 Ident stars in a Series 3 introduction with Philippa Forrester 1wc bbc 2 ident.png|The BBC 2 Ident's cameo in the First World Championship Bbc2identcameo.png|BBC 2 Ident's cameo in the Southern Annihilator Bbc2identinident.jpg|BBC 2 Ident in an ident showcasing its weapons BBC2identpinball.jpg|BBC 2 Ident in an ident showcasing itself, the Pinball Arena and Sir Killalot Bbc2identconceptart.jpg|Concept art of BBC 2 Ident BBC2IdentwithPhilippa.jpg|BBC 2 Ident with Philippa Forrester ident with julia.jpg|BBC 2 Ident with Julia Reed ident with craig.jpg|BBC 2 Ident with Craig Charles bbc2identjuliaanthony.jpg|BBC 2 Ident with Julia Reed and Anthony Pritchard BBC_2_logo.jpg|BBC 2 Ident at a live event Ident&behemoth.jpg|BBC 2 Ident at a 2012 live event alongside Behemoth Although it has not competed in any battles, BBC 2 Ident has appeared at various live events along with Behemoth, as a static display item. References External links *BBC 2 Ident's specs on Anthony Pritchard's website Category:Robots with Lifting Scoops Category:Robots with Cutting Discs Category:Robots from Hertfordshire Category:Robots from Schools or Universities Category:Robots with cameo appearances in Series 4 Category:Robots with cameo appearances in Series 3 Category:Robots with cameo appearances in Extreme 1